


Wreck My Plans, That's My Man

by alrightginger



Series: Tease-verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Genderswap, Male Ginny Weasley, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: When they get back to Hogwarts, the agreement is to tell no one that they’re dating.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Tease-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045722
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Wreck My Plans, That's My Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: holy shit, your fem!harry/male!ginny was so good. I need more of them. What about “god, just ask him/her out already” for them BUT they’re already together but it’s a secret because they were unsure, and wanted to keep each other for themselves first and see where the relationship went first before going public, I’m blushing just thinking about the fluff

When they get back to Hogwarts, the agreement is to tell no one that they’re dating. 

It’s simple enough for Harry, but Gin is about to burst. He wants to tell the whole world. He wants to shout it from the top of the Astronomy Tower. He nearly startles a compartment of nervous first years with the news until Harry leads him away by the tie. 

She’s good at that — leading him away from stupid ideas — so he lets her far more often than he’d like to admit. 

A week goes by and it’s blissful. He takes her by the hand, pulling her into broom closets, and kissing the place where she arches her neck just so to give him better access. He nips a trail from pulse point to ear lobe until he’s got her quivering, until her legs go weak and give out. He props her up on a sturdy shelf and kisses her fully then. 

She sneaks up to his dorm with her cloak when everyone else is asleep. Head on his pillow, they talk nose to nose about everything and nothing. She tells him he has as many freckles scattering his nose as he does pure audacity. He finds out things about her that he's never known before. Things like where she’s ticklish — just below her ribcage — and where she has freckles that he’s never seen before. They scatter across her shoulders, and he studies them with great interest. They link together to tell a story that he can’t quite comprehend just yet, but he spends his nights kissing them until she sighs and he thinks he’s piecing it together slowly. 

He doesn’t rush it.

He takes his time. 

Some nights she shows up later than others, sneaking into his bed after dark. On those nights she undoes the buttons to her night shirt, pulling it off until he can see the scar that the last killing curse left her with. Until the sheen of it is visible and he watches as it spreads from her collarbone and across her chest. Until she is vulnerable, and asks him to make her feel less hollow. She allows him to kiss it, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging slightly when teeth scrape against collarbone. He tells her that she’s beautiful. That she’s brave. She tells him that she’s his. 

His fingers spread against her hips. His heart thunders. 

She is a fool if she doesn’t believe she has owned him in turn for a long time now. 

Life goes on like this for a while. It bends and allows for them to have time. To adjust to this. It meets them at their pace. 

Gin has never been more content. He tells her so often, and she kisses him each time. He makes a point to tell her once more after her lips leave his, just to bring them back again.

“God, just ask her out already,” Ron grumbles one morning when Gin is staring at her at the breakfast table, chin propped up on his hand. “This is getting ridiculous.”

Harry is half asleep and doesn’t notice. Doesn't notice the conversation, doesn’t notice the way Gin is looking at her. Doesn’t notice anything because she’s as oblivious sometimes as she is beautiful. 

“Nah,” Gin says. Patience runs through him like a river. “Not just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
